Sanctuary
by Kuruk
Summary: This is what Silver imagines: Lyra's lips on his chest, trailing kisses along his collarbone. — Silver/Lyra/Ethan


_Notes: I really don't know how to explain this except by saying that I read this _beautiful _fic that used a similar format in a character study and I thought it would work really well with Silver, so there you go. I have no other excuses but that one, and I hope you find this rather short and hurried piece enjoyable._

_Characters: Silver/Ethan/Lyra_

_Universe: Game - HG/SS_

_Warnings: (imagined) sexual situations between three people, language._

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Pokémon_, nor do I stand to profit from this story in any form. All mistakes are my own._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sanctuary<strong>_

This is what Silver imagines:

Lyra's lips on his chest, trailing kisses along his collarbone. The strands of her hair, let loose from the confines of her pigtails, brushing along the skin of his abdomen. Her fingertips tracing absent, soothing patterns into his scalp.

Ethan's cockiness giving way to tenderness, his smile reassuring and gentle. Wrapped around him, wrapped around her so that they are all connected. His face hovering close to Silver's, his lips parting. "You can trust us. You're safe now."

Their lips press together.

— . . . —

This is what Silver imagines:

Heat that is languid but not oppressive. Sunlight filtering through flower-printed curtains, waking them gently.

Lyra easing herself up onto her arms, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her voice still thick with sleep when she says, "Good morning."

Ethan groaning, throwing his arm over Silver's chest and pulling him close. "Five more minutes," he begs. His breath is warm against Silver's neck, and he closes his eyes.

On the other side of the bed, Lyra surrenders to them, letting herself fall back onto the mattress. "Okay, but _just_ five more minutes."

Sleep-laced laughter, because they all know that it will be a lot more than just five minutes. Warmth that gives way to a calm sleep unmarred by nightmares of mutilated experimental pokémon and the critical gaze of his father.

Falling asleep and knowing that he is safe.

— . . . —

This is what Silver imagines:

Traveling together. Waiting for transcontinental flights in airport terminals and staying in five star hotels for a few nights. Exploring the lush tropical forests of Hoenn and Sinnoh's snow-covered mountain ranges. Crossing oceans and running through fields of tall grass, discovering places and pokémon the world had never seen before. Things that are all their own.

Humoring Lyra and going to Unova for a fashion show, though Ethan still groans as the rail-thin models walk by on the catwalk. "This is so boring."

Lyra's mortified shushing. "Shut up! Do you not know how important this event is? It's _Fashion Week!_"

Riding the Ferris wheel in the amusement park later, all three of them crammed into a little poké ball-shaped cart. "The three of you are over the weight limit," the attendant will say, but Ethan will shout that he's the Champion of Johto _and_ Kanto, so the rules don't apply to him. And he'll make such a scene that Silver's face will flare into a shade of red that clashes terribly with his hair, but Ethan will get his way like he always does.

Challenging gyms and other trainers – to double battles, rotation battles, even triple battles – and beating them all, the three of them together.

Lyra's high-pitched giggling and Silver's victorious smirk as they count their winnings. "You can't beat us," Ethan gloats, an arm wrapped around Silver's shoulders and another curved along Lyra's waist.

Camping together each and every night. Laughing over dinner around the campfire and watching their pokémon do the same amongst themselves. Sleeping pressed together in a single tent and bedroll.

"Not now, Ethan," Lyra will say when the boy's hands begin to wander. "It's been a long day and I'm exhausted."

Ethan, pouting and childish, protesting with a whine.

Smacking him when he tries to do the same to Silver. "Go to bed, you idiot."

"You guys are no fun."

Lyra, sighing before her voice turns playful and suggestive. "There's always tomorrow morning."

Ethan always falls asleep quickly after a promise like that.

— . . . —

This is what Silver imagines:

Lyra's face contorted with rage as she faces down the man with the red 'R' on his chest. "Don't come any closer," she warns sharply, and wraps her arms around Silver protectively.

"Get the fuck away from him," Ethan snarls. His typhlosion roars, its back erupting with a mane of fire.

But the man does not draw back, not until Silver takes a step forward. "I'll never be like you," he says. He looks at Ethan and Lyra, and finds the answer he's been looking for all along. "I pity you, father."

— . . . —

"Yo, Silver!"

Silver turns on his heel and finds that it is Ethan. The other boy's mouth is drawn into a thin, tense line, and Silver gets the distinct impression that he doesn't really want to speak to him at all. He glares at the other boy, almost as if he were vindicating his sentiment. "What do you want, idiot?"

The corners of Ethan's mouth quirk downwards into a frown. "Lyra and I were over at that café across the street and we saw you walking by. We – _she_ wanted to know if you wanted to, like, join us or something…."

Silver cranes his neck to look over Ethan's head at the café in question. He singles Lyra and that stupid mushroom-shaped hat of hers out easily enough. She is looking at him too, and when she notices that he is staring, she gives him a hopeful, energetic wave.

He looks away quickly and averts his eyes from Ethan's gaze. "I've got more important things to do than sit around with two losers like you," he snaps.

Ethan snorts and turns to walk back across the street. "Whatever."

Too many borderlines to cross, he tells himself wearily.

Silver walks away.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, I hope you found this to be an interesting read!_

_My thanks go out to the readers! Thank you for taking the time to read this piece. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated._


End file.
